The love of my life
by BluRaven22
Summary: This is a SS/GW fic if you don't like then don't read. This is my first fic so be kind. Ginny's in her 7th year and things between her and our favorite Potions professor take a new turn. Hope you like. Rated M for future chapters.


Title: The love of my life --- many thanks to Dracoginnylover24 for coming up with that.

Rating: M --- just in case I decide to get detailed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ... wish I did :( and I don't even really own the plot since it has been done before... oh well.

AN: I just want everyone to know that this is my first fanfiction and I know it is very rushed but if people like it I will slow it down. Oh and Snape never killed Dumbledore.

Thanks - Michelle

"I want everyone to write a two foot essay on Drought of the Living Dead by Monday" Professor Snape sneered at his students "Class dismissed… Miss. Weasley I would like to speak with you" Snape said in his usual neutral tone. All of the students rushed out of the room quickly to get away from the snarky professor, Ginny gathered her things and walked up to Snapes desk "yes professor?" Ginny said curious to see what he wanted. "I'd like to speak with you about your potion from in class yesterday" "yes?" Ginny said in a hushed voice worried that its was very wrong for him to keep her after class. "It was... excellent." He said with a bit of enthusiasm. "Really?" Ginny said with a little sigh of relief. Snape looked Ginny up and down knowing very well he was in love with this girl…women he corrected him self and had been for a while. She was 17 and the most gorgeous women he had ever seen. He had watched her grow from a little girl to a beautiful woman that he loved with all of his heart. She noticed he was staring at her "what?" Ginny said with a little giggle. He realized he was staring and looked away "No don't ... I like the way you look at me" Ginny blushed and look away. Snape looked at her in disbelieve. He moved around his desk so he was standing mere inches away from her. Ginny started to lean forward as her eyes fluttered closed. Snape bent his head and kissed her passionately. His tongue grazed her lips gently asking for permission which she granted. Their tongues battled with each other both seeking dominance over the other. His hand tangled into Ginny's hair as he backed her into the classroom wall. Snapes hands started roaming all over Ginny's body trying to memorize every detail of it. she did not seem to mind as her hands were as equally greedy to feel his body. He stopped kissing her long enough to open his office door. Once inside he guided her to the painting guarding his bed chambers. He said the password in a husky lust filled voice that sent shivers up her spine. The painting swung open allowing them to enter. Snape grabbed Ginny's hand and led her into the room. He quickly picked up and threw her onto the bed in one swift motion. He descended upon her taking his time to remove every piece of clothing. Kissing and licking every new piece of flesh that was exposed to him. Loving every little noise she made and admiring every expression on her face.

Ginny awoke to see Snape smiling down at her. She smiled up at him blushing as she did so, he tightened his grip around her as he leaned down and kissed her "I love you Ginny" he looks away fearing that she might reject his love. Ginny looked at him in shock she put her hand on his cheek "look at me" his eyes slowly return to hers. "I love you Severus ... I ... well" she looks down tears coming to her eyes. "Please love don't cry you can tell me anything" his eyes shining with concern. "Well until last night I just thought I was just another student" she started to look away again "look at me... you have never been just another student" he starts to sit up still looking at her. "Why do you think I always push you so hard?" he asked "because you have it out for the Weasleys?" she joked starting to laugh. He gave her a serious look and she instantly stopped "I don't know" she whispered. "I did it because you have some much potential and I care about you and want to see you become the best at whatever you do". Ginny smiled at him leaning forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. As they pulled away Snape whispers "I really do love you Ginny" "I know" Ginny kisses him again as she lays down bringing him with her.

As the weeks went on Ginny found herself with Snape more and more some nights even staying in his bed chambers. One night while patrolling the halls Ginny decided to take a detour to the dungeons as she walked into his empty class room she find that he is not in there so she goes towards his privet office hopeing that is where he is. As she opens the door she sees her love grading papers. "Hey" Ginny said walking up to the desk. Snapes eyes lit up when he saw her "Hello my love" she smiled at him and then looked down "We need to talk" Snape looked at her worried about what she was going to say and started rambling "I know we shouldn't have done anything, you're too young and I completely understand if you don't want to be with me…" Ginny cut him off in mid rant. "Baby no of course I want to be with you, although you might not want to be with me when you hear what I have to say." Ginny sat down on the couch that was in the office Snape came over and sat next to her. "My love nothing you could say would ever make me want to leave you." Ginny sighed "Well here goes... everything…" "Severus I'm Pregnant." After she said that all he did was stare at her, Ginny started to get up and leave but then he grabbed her wrist to stop her "you're really pregnant?" "yes" she said looking down. All of a sudden he stood up and kissed her whispering "I love you". "You're not upset?" "No of course not, I was stunned yes... but not upset, never upset". She just smiled at him thanking whoever was listening that he wasn't mad.

TBC...

AN: Thanks to anyone who read this! Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and if your going to flame take it somewhere else. I'll only take constructive criticism if you want to be a d you know where to put it.

Kisses - Michelle


End file.
